Sophie's Tale
by Buckminster Rules 777
Summary: Sophie is a beautiful, young female weasel. She has a mate and three kits. However, her mate is abusive. When he brings harm towards their kits, Sophie has no other choice. In order to protect her kits, she must run away from her abusive mate. The situation looks bleak until she meets Buck. How will the appearance of this new weasel change the lives of Sophie and her kits?
1. Prologue

My name is Sophie. I have light brown fur with a light crème underbelly. My underbelly also has light brown spots. I have blue eyes. I am mated to Neon. He is black-furred with green eyes. I am the mother of three. My two oldest, daughter and son, are twins. Their names are Rita and Lucas. Rita has the same fur and eyes as Neon. Lucas has my fur and eyes. My youngest daughter is named Callie. She also has my fur and eyes. They are happy little kits, enjoying their youth.

However, I have a dark, terrible secret…my mate abuses me. Physically or emotionally…that doesn't really matter. It hurts all the same. I am sure of only one thing in this terrifying life: woe betide Neon if he ever lays a paw on my kits. That's right, I said 'my' kits. As far as I'm concerned, he is not their father. He can hold no claim to my kits.


	2. Chapter 1: A Daring Escape

Today is just another day of living hell. I am taking the kits outside, with Callie in my arms, to get some food. If I don't have dinner ready on time, Neon will beat me again. I'd rather my children not see him doing those things to me. They are still so young. They have no idea what dangers lie in this world.

When I first met Neon, he wasn't so bad. He was sweet, kind, and, of course, handsome. I loved him right when I first saw him. We went on quite a few dates together and learned a lot about each other. After about a year of dating, we became mates. However, that's when things changed. He became angry all the time. He developed a more aggressive temperament. He started to abuse me. At first, he only hit me once or twice. It became to the point that, after a beating, I could barely stand. I manage to hide it from the kits, though. I don't want them to know. When the abuse first started, I didn't think that it was abuse. I thought that Neon would change. He never did, though. He never will.

I've learned over the years when to expect beatings. Sometimes, Neon will be really sweet. Other times, I will see his anger. His annoyance. His hatred. In those cases, I know that a beating is imminent. There is no way around it. Believe me, I've looked everywhere for a way to escape.

Now, I take my kits to the berry bushes that grow nearby. I settle Callie down in some soft, dry leaves. Then, we fill the basket full of delicious looking berries. I keep having to stop the kits from eating too many of the berries. If they do, then they won't be hungry for dinner. When the berries are picked, we start heading home.

When we get there, Neon is waiting for us. He doesn't look too happy. I know that it's because I don't have dinner waiting for him. I know what's going to happen. Neon will, no doubt, give me another beating. Neon growls as he comes towards us. "Where have you been?!" Neon shouts out the question.

"We were picking some berries to go with dinner. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't mean to take that long," I try to apologize.

Neon slaps me across the face. "Shut up! I do the talking around here!" Neon yells.

Instead of speaking again, I nod my head. Neon just growls again and pushes me into the ground. He starts kitting me and kicking me. I yelp, causing him to become angrier. He hits me and kicks me harder. I clench my teeth, moaning, and waiting for it to be over.

Suddenly, I hear a shout. "Leave mommy alone!" It's Rita, my bravest kit. I want to get up and tell her not to face Neon, but I don't have the strength.

Neon stops beating me. I see him begin to approach Rita. His paw is raised and, before I can say or do anything, Neon slaps Rita across her face. Rita screams and begins crying. "There! That's what will happen if you ever cross me!" Neon snarls.

I've had enough. I get up. I grab a wooden staff and, using what remains of my strength, I swing it hard against Neon's head. He drops to the floor, unconscious. I quickly go to Rita. "Hey…are you okay?" I ask softly.

Rita sniffles and wipes her tears away. "Why would daddy hurt us?" She asks.

"I don't really understand it either. I promise you, he won't ever lay a paw on you again. We're leaving," I announce.

"Leaving? Where will we go?" Lucas asks.

"We'll go to your Aunt Natalie's place first. After I tell her what has happened, we will go find a new home for just us," I explain.

"Okay, mommy," Rita and Lucas say together.

I smile at my kits. "Rita, one more thing. I like how brave you were, but please don't stand up to Neon again. I don't want him to hurt you anymore," I speak.

"Yes, mommy. The only reason that I spoke up is because I saw daddy hurting you. I love you, mommy," Rita hugs me.

"Oh, I love you, too, sweetie," I return Rita's hug.

After our little hug, I speak again to both kits. "Go into your rooms and pack a small bag of your favorite things. I do mean a small bag. We need to travel fast to get away from him. I will do my best to replace the things that are left behind."

My kits nod their heads before going to do what I have asked. I go grab some baby toys and teething rings for Callie. The only thing of mine that I decide to take is my necklace. The pendant is that of a blue teardrop stone with a red middle. The stone is gold rimmed and on a gold chain. My mother gave it to me before she died. It is my most prized possession.

When the kits return with their small bags in tow, we start heading out the door. My older sister, Natalie, will be quite welcoming to us. She might have some idea as to where we should go. She'll be willing to help us. After all, she's the only one that I ever told about the abuse.

After a few minutes, we arrive at my sister's home. Natalie is inside. When she sees us with traveling bags in tow, she knows what we're up to. "I take it that you're leaving?" Natalie inquires.

"Yes, Nat. I can take the beatings, if only just, but he just slapped Rita! I couldn't let him harm my kits! I knocked him out. That gave us plenty of time to escape," I explain.

Natalie doesn't really look surprised by the face that Neon hurt Rita. She always said that it was a matter of time. "Well, I know of a cave nearby. I'll supply you with food and point you in the right direction. If you ever run into trouble, just find me. I'll help you out," Natalie smiles warmly at me.

I smile back. "Thanks, Nat. You're a great big sister to have," I speak.

"Yeah, I know," Natalie laughs. I laugh with her. For the first time in a while, I find that I can laugh.

Natalie goes off in the back of her cave. I wait with the kits, anxious to leave. Natalie returns a minute later with a bag stuffed with food. "This should last all of you for about three days. That should give you a little time to settle down. The cave that you need to reach is to the north. Good luck, Sophie. Remember, if you ever need anything, just holler!" Natalie smiles. She hands me the sack full of food.

I take the sack from her paws. "Thank you, Nat, for everything. Watch out for Neon! He's bound to come this way," I warn Natalie.

Natalie waves it off. "Don't worry about me. I can handle him. Now, go, and take care," Natalie pats my shoulder.

"You too," I reply. I start to lead my kits north, with Callie in my paws. Soon, we will be as far away from Neon as I can get us.


	3. Chapter 2: The Underworld

We have been traveling north for about an hour. In that hour, my kits have begun to get fussy. Especially Callie. They must be tired. Rita and Lucas are yawning and whining. Callie can't stop crying. I smile. "Don't worry, kits. We'll find the cave soon. Then, we can have a little rest," I whisper soothingly.

"Okay, mommy," Rita and Lucas reply at the same time. Callie whimpers as she slowly stops crying.

I smile at my brave little kits. I keep leading my kits north. We need to keep moving if we're to truly escape my now ex-mate.

A few minutes later, the cave is finally in sight. Rita and Lucas cheer. They try to run to the cave. I stop them. "Wait, kits. It might be dangerous. I'll go in first and see if it's safe," I tell them. I go inside. After sniffing around, I can see that there's no one inside. I can also see that this isn't just a cave. It's a long, mysterious tunnel. That's where we'll go. Inside the tunnel. "Okay. Come on, kits! It's safe!" I call to Rita and Lucas.

They come in, obviously excited. "Wow! It's a tunnel!" Rita giggles.

"Yeah. That's right. Now, sit down. We'll eat in here, then we'll go explore the tunnel," I announce. I put some food out for Rita, Lucas, and I. After I feed Callie some baby food, I begin eating my own portion.

As soon as we finish eating, Rita and Lucas pick up their bags. I put the food sack over my shoulder. I pick Callie up into my paws. Then, I start leading Rita and Lucas into the tunnel.

The tunnel is dark with so many twists and turns. I keep stubbing my paws on the rocks that are hidden by darkness. I call to Rita and Lucas to hold on to my fur. That way, they won't get separated from me. I rely mostly on my nose to find the way through this tunnel. There must be an exit somewhere in here.

An hour into exploring the tunnel, I spot a pinprick of light up ahead. I lead my kits toward it, hopeful that it is a way out. I step out into the light, Rita and Lucas right behind me. We blink a good few times to get accustomed to the light.

When my eyes are refocused, I am surprised by what lies in front of us. There are dinosaurs…everywhere! They were supposed to be extinct! How are they here now!? I look to my kits. They have equal expressions of wonder on their faces. "Wow! Are they dinosaurs?" Rita asks.

"Yes, sweetie. That's why we have to be extra careful. We don't know this place, yet," I explain.

"Will this be our home, mommy?" Lucas asks.

"Yes, dear. Come on. We have to find a cave or tree to make into our new home," I say. I lead Rita and Lucas away in search of our new place.

After about half an our of searching, I spot a hollow tree. We walk up to it. It appears strong and sturdy. I place Callie on the soft part of ground. I climb up the tree. I look inside. There is no one inside of it. The tree also has plenty of room for us.

I climb back down. "Okay, kits! It's time to unpack. This will be our new home!" I announce.

Rita and Lucas cheer. "Yeah!" They climb up the tree, excited to explore. I wrap a leaf around my front to carry Callie in. I climb up the tree with Callie safe and sound. I see Rita and Lucas already giggling at the layout of the tree. I can tell that they love our new home.

I place Callie down. "Alright, kits. I'm going out for a few minutes to look for some bedding. I want you to stay in here until I get back. Make sure Callie doesn't get hurt. Can you do that?" I ask.

"Okay, mommy!" Rita and Lucas agree. I smile before I run off into the unknown world of the dinosaurs.

I return a few minutes later with my arms full of bedding. I am pleased to see that my kits have obeyed me. They are playing inside the tree and, at the same time, watching Callie. I smile. I build our nests. Then, I put food out for us. "It's time for dinner. Thank you for behaving yourselves while I was gone," I thank my two older kits.

"You're welcome, mommy!" Rita and Lucas both reply. They start digging in to their food. I feed Callie, before I start on my helping. It isn't long before we finish our dinner.

I look outside. I notice that it's getting dark. "Alright, kits. It's time for bed," I announce. Rita and Lucas yawn and comply with tired looks on their faces. I tuck them in, watching as they fall asleep. I rock Callie until she, too, falls asleep. I tuck her into her own nest.

I go over to my nest. I curl up on top of it. I wince at the pain of the injuries that Neon inflicted on me. I'm just glad of one thing: It's over. He will never hurt me or my kits ever again.


	4. Chapter 3: Buck

Two days later, we start to run low on food. We only have enough for one more meal. As soon as the kits finish their breakfast, I speak. "Rita, Lucas, stay here. I'm going to look for some food," I announce.

"Yes, mommy!" Rita and Lucas squeal. They are smiling at the prospect of food.

I smile to them. I take a empty sack and put it over my shoulders. Then, I climb down the tree and disappear into the forest.

I am climbing in the treetops, picking fresh fruit and putting it in the sack. I grab a vine and swing myself back down to the forest floor. I turn around, ready to head back to the tree. That's when I hear it. By it, I mean the earth-shattering roar that sounds from behind me.

I turn around, already feeling fear begin to course through me. There, I see a giant white dinosaur with red eyes. I watch as it lets out another deafening roar. Screaming, I run away as fast as my legs will carry me.

I'm running and swerving in between bushes and trees. I hear the monster's thundering footsteps as it chases me. My right hind paw catches on a tree root. I go flying. I try to get up. Pain shoots through my ankle. I yelp, falling back to the ground. I turn my head towards the beast. I watch fearfully as he approaches me.

Suddenly, I hear a battle cry. Out of nowhere, a male weasel with a green eye patch over his right eye leaps at the beast. He uses a vine and begins to tie that monster up, starting with his mouth. The male weasel trips the beast up. The beast falls, knocking himself out.

The weasel turns to me. "Come on! Thi' won' hold th' beast fer long!" He shouts.

The weasel tries to pull me along. The moment I put pressure on my right paw, I gasp and stumble. "I…I can't! My ankle's hurt…" I gasp.

The weasel puts my arm over his shoulders. "Lean on me," he says. I comply. The weasel takes me off, deeper into the forest.

When we finally get a fair distance away from the beast, the weasel turns to face me. "My name's Buck. I's short fer Buckminster. Wot's yer name an' wot are ya doin' 'ere?" He asks.

"My name is Sophie. As to why I'm here, I'd rather not say. It doesn't really matter, though. I have three kits that I have to get back to," I finish explaining.

Buck's eye widens at the mention of my kits. "Ya 'ave kits? Why would ya bring 'em 'ere?" Buck asks.

"I want to keep them safe. There is danger for us back in the world above. We only just escaped that danger. Now, I have to get back to my kits. I lost my sack of food when that beast chased me!" I growl, annoyed.

Buck looks thoughtful. "Wait here," he says. Buck darts off into the forest.

He returns a few minutes later. I am surprised to see that he has the sack of food slung over his shoulder. He hands it to me. "Thank you!" I smile. I'm grateful to Buck for him getting the food back.

"You're welcome, Sophie. Hey. I'll 'elp ya ge' back ta yer kits," Buck offers. He helps me up. Together, we begin heading towards the tree.

We reach the tree in just under an hour. I can hear my two older kits playing inside. I turn my head to look over towards Buck. "Would you like to come in and meet my kits?" I ask.

Buck looks a little surprised. "Um…sure…" Buck answers.

I smile. "Wait here for a moment. I'll explain everything to my kits first," I continue. I manage to climb up the tree despite my sprained ankle.

When I enter, I see Rita and Lucas playing. Callie is asleep on her nest. Rita looks up first. "Mommy!" She squeals, before running up to me to hug me.

Lucas also comes to hug me. "You're back, mommy!" He squeals.

"Yes. I'm back. I brought the food. I also brought a new friend," I announce.

"Who?" Rita and Lucas ask.

"Alright, Buck! Come on in!" I call down.

A moment later, Buck's head appears in the entrance to our home. "'ello, everyone," he calls.

"Hi!" Rita and Lucas wave.

"Kits, this is Buck. We met when I was gathering the food. A dinosaur chased me. I tripped and he almost got me. Buck saved me," I explain to my kits.

"Really? Wait…you tripped?" Rita asks.

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it. I sprained my ankle. Anyway…Buck, these are my kits, Rita and Lucas. As well as my youngest kit, Callie," I introduce my kits to Buck.

Buck looks at my kits. I can see a smile sneak onto his face. "Hey, kits," Buck greets them.

"Hi!" Rita and Lucas both greet Buck. Callie squeals.

I limp over to Callie. I pick her up, before limping back to Buck. "Say hi," I whisper to Callie using a baby talk tone.

Callie giggles and waves at Buck. Buck waves back. "Hi, Callie!" He says.

"How is it that you're so great with kits? Any younger siblings?" I ask.

"Um…yes. I had two younger sisters and a younger brother. Who was their father?" Buck asks.

I flinch. Looking over to Rita and Lucas, I can see tears fill their eyes. They hug me and begin sobbing. I hug them to me and stroke their heads in a soothing matter. After a few minutes, they calm down. Then, they go off to continue playing.

I look back to Buck. "We do not speak of their father. He is very much alive, but we can't be around him after all that he has done," I explain. There are, of course, things that I'm keeping out of my explanation. I just don't want anyone to know right now.

"Oh…'m sorry I mentioned 'im…" Buck looks down with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry about it. You weren't to know that he's a sore subject for us. Maybe someday, I'll tell you about him. Just…not yet," I reply.

Buck nods his head. "I understand," he says.

I smile. "Thank you, Buck. Now, would you like to stay for dinner? I should have it ready shortly," I offer.

Buck looks surprised at my invitation. "Sure…thanks…" He accepts.

"You're welcome. Rita! Lucas! Would you please set the table?" I ask, referring to the piece of wood in the middle that we are using for a table.

"Yes, mommy!" Rita and Lucas reply. They go to do as I asked while I prepare the food. I set the food on the table. Buck, my kits, and I sit down to eat.

I watch as Rita and Lucas begin to fight over a peach. "Kits! Behave!" I scold them.

"Sorry, mommy," Rita and Lucas mumble. They begin to eat much more calmly.

Buck turns to me. "You're a good mothah," he says.

"Oh! Thank you," I reply.

"Ya kno', if ya wan', I c'n stick around fer a while ta 'elp ya an' protect ya from th' dinosaurs," Buck offers.

My eyes widen with surprise. "Well, if you want to. Sure," I accept Buck's offer.

Buck smiles a little. I can see him blush. The blush is gone, though, before I can be sure that it was even there. "Alright. Then…whe-ah should I sleep?" Buck asks. I can tell that he's nervous.

"Well, you can sleep over there," I say, pointing to a spot that's cleared of everything. "I'll get some good bedding materials for you." I offer.

"No. I'll do 't. Yer ankle is still injured. I'll be right back," Buck speaks up. He darts out of the tree.

Buck returns a short while later with his arms full of bedding. He builds his nest on the space that I had indicated. Rita and Lucas go over to him. "What are you doing?" Rita asks.

"Well, yer mothah is letting me stay 'ere fer a while ta 'elp against th' dinosaurs. Right now, 'm building my nest," Buck answers with a smile.

Rita and Lucas cheer. They go over to me and hug me. I hug them back. I look outside. It's getting dark. "Alright, kits! It's time for bed!" I announce.

"But mommy, we're not tired!" Rita argues, before breaking off with a yawn.

"You were saying?" I ask, laughing at Rita's pout. I herd them over to their nests. I tuck them both in. "Now, get some sleep," I smile. I kiss them both good night. I watch as Rita and Lucas fall asleep. I look to see that Callie had already fallen asleep. I pick her up and tuck her into her nest.

I look up, seeing Buck sitting at the table. I get up and sit next to him. "So…how are you doing?" I ask.

"'m fine. Um…we should also sleep…" Buck suggests.

"Oh…okay. Good night, Buck," I call softly before going to lay down on my own nest.

"Good night, Sophie," Buck replies. He lays down on his nest. I can hear his breathing even out as he falls asleep.

I lay awake for a little while, just thinking. I think about my ex-mate. I think about everything that he has done to all of us. I also think about Buck. I wonder about things. At the forefront of my mind is one question: How did Buck come to be in this world of dinosaurs in the first place?


	5. Chapter 4: Buck's Tale

It has been a few days since Buck chose to stay with us. He is getting along well with my kits. I think they like him. If I didn't know better, I'd say he likes them, too. Buck has been helping out ever since he came here. He even goes out to find the food, considering that my ankle is still sprained. All in all, we're glad to have him here to stay with us.

Right now, we are enjoying another good meal. Buck is sitting with us, of course. He is watching me as I make sure that my kits eat every single bite of their food (and not try the trick of slipping it under the table).

When we are done eating, my kits go off to play. I begin clearing away the discarded portions from our meal. Buck helps me. When everything is somewhat cleaner, I turn to Buck. "What was your life like before you came here?" I ask.

Buck flinches a little at the question. "Wh…why do ya wanna kno'?" He asks.

"I'm curious. I mean, only someone who has suffered would find this place as a refuge. I should know…" I whisper the last part, hoping that Buck won't hear. I'm pretty sure he does, though.

"Well, I guess I c'n tell ya. First off, I was born in the northern part of the valley just above the ice. My mother's name was Avina. My father's name was Pine. Life was good for a time. I had the same life as any other young weasel. That is, until things changed…" Buck trails off with a sigh.

"What happened?" I ask softly.

"Sabers. Th…they came…an'…an'…" Buck looks away from me. I catch a glimpse of tears in his one eye.

I place my paw on his shoulder. "It's okay, Buck," I whisper soothingly to him.

"No! I's no' 'kay! They're gone!" Buck yowls, tears escaping from his left eye.

"Are you sure that they're dead?" I ask.

"I…I always assumed…when th' sabers attacked, I ran. Th' sabers chased me onta th' ice. Tha's when I fell through ta thi' world…I nevah saw them die…" Buck mumbles. He sniffles. I know that he's crying.

I stroke the back of Buck's head slightly. "Look at me," I order softly. Buck looks over to me. There are tears streaming down the left side of his face. His eye is red and puffy from crying. I grab Buck by his shoulders and pull him to me. "Buck, go ahead and cry. It's okay. Just know one thing, I understand what you're going through," I murmur softly into Buck's ear.

"H…how?" Buck asks in between his sobs.

"My parents were also killed by sabers when I was a young kit. I was raised by my older sister, Natalie. I know that my parents are dead, but yours may still be alive," I point out.

Buck doesn't say anything. I don't think he can. He's crying too hard. I just hold him and stroke his back. Buck's sobs turn into whimpers. His tears slow down. Buck pulls away from me. He sniffles and wipes the remaining tears from his face. Buck looks at me. "Thanks. 'm sorry 'bout yer parents," Buck apologizes.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. I'll tell you what. Maybe, if I ever return to the world above the ice, you can come along. I can help you find out what happened to your family," I offer.

"You'd do tha'?" Buck asks. His eye is wide with hope.

"Of course I will! You're my friend, now!" I assure him.

Buck smiles. "Thanks. I…I fergot wot 't was like ta 'ave a fri'nd…So, thanks…" Buck shows his gratitude.

"You're welcome," I smile. I pause for a moment. "So…would you like to tell me how you lost your eye?" I ask.

"Well, now, tha's a betta story! At least, I's no' like th' sad stuff. 'ere goes! 't 'appened no' long afta I got ta thi' world. I was tryin' ta find a new home fer myself. I was stopped by a growl behind me. I turned around. I found myself face to face wi' th' eye ah th' beast. I didn't 'ave th' time ta react. 'e rose a claw an' slashed my eye out. I was flung back. I got up an' ran 'way wi' my right paw pressed against my eye socket. Th' beast chased me. I climbed up a tree ta try ta escape. I grabbed a stick to defend myself wi'. I wasn't able ta do anything, though. Th' beast closed 'is mouth around me," Buck pauses for effect.

"Wow! Then what happened?" I ask in that pause.

Buck laughs. "I almost died! 'owevah, I didn't. I climbed up 'is throat an' clung ta tha' gross, pink fleshy thing tha' dangles in th' back ah th' throat. I used 't an' swung right outta 'is mouth! I may've lost an eye tha' day, bu' I got thi'!" Buck tosses his knife in the air and catches it in his paw. "Fact is, afta tha' incident, I called tha' beast Rudy," Buck continues.

"Rudy? Huh. Funny name. Did it hurt when you lost your eye?" I ask, pointing to his eye.

"Ummm…Yeah, 't did. 't 'urt more afta I was done running fer my life," Buck answers.

"I'm sorry about that," I whisper.

"Naw…don' worry 'bout 't. Now, would ya like ta tell me why yer all down 'ere?" Buck asks.

I flinch. I look into Buck's eye. "I'll tell you tomorrow. It's getting kind of late," I point out.

"Alright. I'll 'old ya ta tha' promise," Buck replies.

I go off and put my kits to bed. Then, Buck and I go to our own respective nests. I curl up on mine in a cozy little ball. I turn my face towards Buck. "Good night, Buck," I whisper.

Buck turns towards me. "Good night, Sophie," Buck whispers back. I yawn and close my eyes. I am asleep in seconds.


	6. Chapter 5: Sophie's Past

The next day, after breakfast, Buck and I head out into the forest. Before leaving, I make sure that my kits will stay in the tree. After they agree to stay put, we climb down the tree. Buck leads the way into the forest.

We make our way to a clear river nearby. I look into the water, mesmerized by beauty. I smile. Buck turns to me. "Ya promised ta tell me wot 'appened an' why ya all came down 'ere," Buck begins.

I flinch. "Well, a promise is a promise. I'll tell you everything about my past starting with my childhood. My parents' names were Katherine and Jacob. They cared about my older sister, Natalie, and I a great deal. Natalie and I were always close. Despite me being younger. When the sabers killed our parents, it was Natalie who saved me. After that, she took on a lot of responsibility. She made sure that I was warm, fed, and safe. As the years rolled by, I got older. I was better able to care for myself. That's when I met _him_ …" I pause.

"Who? Ya mean yer former mate?" Buck asks.

"Yes. His name is Neon. When I first met him, he was really sweet and loving. I fell in love. About six months after we started dating, we became mates. That's when things changed…" I trail off, hesitant to continue.

"Wot 'appened?" Buck asks.

"He…well…he started to abuse me both physically and emotionally…Nearly every day, he would beat me. At first, I thought that he would change. I guess I was too trusting. The only one that I told of the abuse was Natalie. She tried to get me to leave him, but I was confused. I didn't know what to do. Anyway, when Rita and Lucas were born, I did my best to keep the abuse from them. I hid the bruises well and made sure that they couldn't witness the beatings. I succeeded, for the most part. On the occasions that my kits saw the bruises, I'd lie about how I got them. It was better that they didn't know. A few months before I came down here, I gave birth to Callie," I continue.

"Wot 'appened ta cause ya ta come down 'ere?" Buck asks.

"Well, just before I came down here, Neon started beating me again. This time, my kits were there to witness it. Rita yelled at Neon to stop. Neon went over to her and slapped her across the face. I was shocked and angry. Sure, I could take the pain, but Rita is my kit! I couldn't let him hurt her! The sound of my kit crying caused something to snap within me. I grabbed a wooden staff and knocked Neon unconscious with it. I then grabbed my kits and ran off. We went over to Natalie's place first. I explained everything to her. She gave us a sack of food and pointed us in the right direction. That's how we found the cave that led down here," I finish explaining.

Buck's eye is wide with surprise. "Oh…I see…'m sorry 'bout tha'…" Buck trails off. His ears are pressed down against his head. I can see the sorrow in his eye.

I look up at Buck. There are tears in my eyes. However, I find it in me to smile. "Thanks, Buck. At least, we're free from him…" I sigh. I blink my eyes to try to rid myself of the forming tears.

Buck puts his paw on my back. "Sophie, ya don' 'ave ta be strong all th' time. Ya c'n le' go an' cry. Go ahead," Buck smiles at me.

"No! I do have to be strong…for my kits…" I argue. I can still feel the tears. I bite my lip to try to hold them back. I look away.

Buck places his paw under my chin and turns my head to face him. "I's alright. Jus' cry. You'll feel betta…" Buck smiles comfortingly at me.

The tears begin to fall. I throw myself at Buck, hugging him as I begin to sob. I bury my face in Buck's chest as I cry. Buck strokes my back soothingly. I'm shaking from my sobs. I'm clinging tightly to Buck, seeking his comfort. After a while, my sobs turn into whimpers. My tears slow down.

I pull away from Buck. I sniffle and wipe my eyes free of the tears. I look up at Buck, a blush coating my cheeks. "Thank you, Buck…" I mumble.

"Yer welcome, Sophie. Now, don' be embarrassed. I's fine. Le's ge' back ta th' tree. Yer kits will wan' ta see ya again," Buck points out.

I nod my head. "Alright," I agree. Together, we start to head back. I'm grateful to Buck for being there for me. I'm glad that I have someone to understand.


	7. Chapter 6: Snake Attack

The day after I revealed my past to Buck, he suggests that we go explore the dino world together for a couple of hours. At first, I am wary. I don't want to leave them alone. After much persuasion on Buck's part, I sit my kits down. "Kits, Buck and I are going to be gone for a couple of hours. Rita, you're in charge. You and Lucas, take care of Callie. Be good," I tell them.

"Yes, mommy," Rita says.

"But why is Rita in charge?" Lucas whines.

"Rita is the oldest of you two, even if it is by a few minutes," I explain.

"Fine…" Lucas groans.

I smile. I head outside to where Buck is waiting. "Are ya ready?" Buck asks.

I nod my head. "Let's go!" I reply. We start heading off into the dinosaur world.

About an hour later, we reach a gorgeous looking valley. There are flowers and trees. The ground is carpeted with moss. Buck turns to me. "I've nevah bin ta thi' part ah th' dino world. Le's explore 't!" Buck grins from obvious excitement.

I nod my head in agreement. We head into the valley, Buck walking a couple of feet in front of me. Our ears twitching. We are alert for any and all possible dangers. That's why I am able to hear the swishing sound coming from the ground. I turn my head. I see the long body of a snake. It is aiming itself straight for Buck. I gasp. "Look out!" I shout.

Buck turns just as the snake strikes. It's fangs sink into Buck's flesh, two in his front and two in his back. Buck yowls from the pain. I growl. I take Buck's knife, which he dropped when the snake struck him. I lunge at the snake and slash at it. The snake releases Buck, who then falls to the ground with a yelp. I keep slashing at the snake until, finally, it dies.

I drop the knife and rush to Buck's side. Buck is whimpering and squirming from the pain. I place my right paw on Buck's forehead. Buck opens his eye to look at me. "Buck, what should I do?" I ask softly. It's obvious that I'm worried about him.

"Tha' snake was poisonous. I…I need th' antidote…" Buck gasps.

My eyes widen. "What is the antidote?" I ask.

"I…I need th' sap from a palm tree mixed wi' fern leaves. Tha'll 'elp ge' rid ah th' poison," Buck explains.

"Okay. I'll be right back!" I dart off into the forest, intent on collecting the ingredients for the antidote.

I return with the antidote a mere few minutes later. Buck is still laying on his side. This time, though, there is a puddle of vomit next to him. I grimace slightly, before rushing next to him. Buck looks up to me. His eye holds sadness and embarrassment. "I…ya must think tha' 'm disgusting, now…" Buck mumbles, breaking off with a whimper from his pain.

"I don't think that, Buck. Why would you say that?" I ask softly.

"I...'cause I threw up..." Buck trails off, a nervous look in his eye.

I shake my head. "Buck, it's okay. You couldn't help it. Now, let's get the antidote inside of you," I whisper with a comforting smile.

I place the antidote on a leaf in front of Buck. Buck takes it and swallows it down. He coughs and curls up on himself. I can hear his whimpers. I place my paw on his shoulder. He turns his head to face me. I can see tears streaming from his eye. He sniffles and turns away from me. "Buck, it's okay. You can cry," I assure him.

Buck's eye waters some more. He turns his head against the ground, trying to hide his face from me. I see his shoulders begin to shake with suppressed sobs. I put my paw on his forehead and stroke it, trying to soothe him. Buck whimpers. "I…I jus'…'t 'urts…so much…" He cries out.

"I know. I know. Don't worry, though. Everything will be alright," I whisper soothingly.

Buck continues to sob. I stroke his forehead. After a while, Buck's sobbing turns to whimpers. His tears slow down. Buck looks at me. Embarrassment is clear on his face. "I…I thought tha' I was used ta pain. I…'m sorry fer cryin'…" Buck mumbles.

"Oh, Buck…It's alright to cry. Everyone has their breaking points. Even if you are used to pain. You've just reached your limit. That's all. Now, let's get you back to the tree," I smile softly.

"I…'m no' sure tha' I c'n walk tha' far…" Buck mumbles, clearly hesitant to admit it.

"Then, lean on me. I'll get you to the tree," I place my paw on Buck's shoulder. I begin to help him up.

Before we can even begin walking, though, Buck gasps. I turn to look at him. I notice how green his face has gotten. Suddenly, Buck falls forward and begins to vomit. I kneel beside him. I stroke his back in soothing circles as he continues to heave and retch. Buck starts coughing, choking on the vomit that's rising from his throat. I pat him on his back to try to stop his choking. When, finally, Buck stops vomiting, he looks at me. I can see tears standing in his eye. "Sorry ya 'ad ta see tha'…" Buck whispers, a single tear escaping from his eye.

"Don't be sorry, Buck. I told you before. It's alright. You are still my friend, no matter what. Now, it's obvious that you can't walk to the tree, no offense. I'll carry you there. And, before you say anything, no, you're not too heavy. I've had practice carrying all three of my kits at once!" I point out. Buck sighs and nods his head. I lift Buck up into my arms. Then, I start carrying him off towards the tree.

When we get there, I put Buck down. I have him grab onto my shoulders so that I can carry him to the hollow in the tree. When we enter, my kits rush towards us. They are surprised by Buck's condition. Rita is the first one to speak. "Mommy, what happened?" She gasps.

"Sweetie, Buck was bitten by a snake. Don't worry. He'll be alright. He's just a little sick," I explain. Rita nods her head. She and Lucas return to their games, though not as enthusiastically as before.

I turn to Buck, who is still on my shoulders. "I'll get you to your nest. Don't worry too much. Everything will be just fine," I smile softly. Buck nods his head. I place him gently on his nest. "Would you like anything? Food? Water?" I ask.

"Wa'er would be fine. I…I don' think tha' I c'n keep any food down…" Buck replies.

"Alright. I'll be back in a second," I speak. I dart out of the tree. I return a moment later with some fresh water. I feed the water to Buck.

When Buck finishes the water up, he smiles. "Thanks, Sophie," Buck says. He curls up a bit, wincing at the pain.

"You're welcome. Now, get some sleep," I suggest.

Buck nods his head. He closes his eye and soon falls asleep. I stay by Buck for the most part, making sure that he'll be fine. I know he will, though. I believe that because Buck is the strongest weasel that I know. I stay by his side with those thoughts in my mind.


	8. Chapter 7: Rudy

The next day, I wake up, to my surprise, right next to Buck. I figure that I fell asleep when I was watching over him. I sit up. I yawn and stretch. Buck begins to stir. He opens his eye. He looks up at me. A low moan escapes his lips. "Is the-ah anything tha' c'n ease th' pain?" Buck whimpers.

"Here. I have some poppy seeds. They might help," I smile. I give the poppy seeds to Buck. He swallows them up. It isn't too long before the poppy seeds start to take effect. Buck stops moaning.

He looks up at me. "Thanks, Sophie," Buck smiles. He yawns. "Strange. I feel tired, bu' I jus' woke up," Buck says, before yawning again.

"Buck, you're sick. It stands to reason that you'd be tired. Plus, poppy seeds also do that. Just get some more sleep," I smile. Buck closes his eye. His breath evens out as he falls asleep.

"How is he, mommy?" Rita asks from somewhere behind me. I guess that means my kits are awake.

I turn to look at Rita. "He'll be fine. He's still in pain and a little sick, but he'll recover," I answer. Rita smiles at this piece of news. "Rita, I am going to go gather more food. Will you look after things here? Take care of Buck and Callie. At this point, Buck will need to stay in his nest," I explain.

"Yes, mommy," Rita replies. She goes to where Lucas is. She relays the information to him. They both turn towards me and nod their heads in acceptance. I turn to the exit and dart out of the tree.

I head around in the forest, intent on finding some fruit (and maybe fish) to bring back. As soon as I finish filling my sack with fruit, I start heading towards the river. I'll see if I can catch enough fish for dinner, though I'm not sure that Buck will be able to eat any of it.

However, as soon as I reach the river, I stop. I am almost paralyzed by fear. There, right in front of me, is Rudy. Rudy turns his face towards me. He growls and gives off an ear-splitting roar at the mere sight of me. At the sound of that roar, I turn and start to run off. Rudy roars again and begins chasing me.

I continue running. I refrain from screaming just in case that Buck or my kits hear. Buck is in no condition to help me and the kits would be afraid. I keep running. I can hear the footfalls as Rudy keeps chasing me. He closes in. I turn to look behind me. My eyes widen as Rudy raises a claw. He slashes down on me, barely missing my eye. I scream, obviously unintentionally, at the pain from the long scratch that spans from my left shoulder to my right hip. I am flung backwards. I am knocked unconscious against a tree.

I wake up, which is a surprise in itself. I find myself in a hole in the base of the tree. My chest hurts. My head is throbbing. I whimper and groan, feeling the pain tear, relentlessly, through me. I crawl out of the hole. I can see that the danger has passed. I sigh in relief. I stumble to my paws, wincing at the pain. I start to limp back towards the tree. All I can think of is how worried my kits will be when they see me.

Soon, I can see the tree up ahead. I climb up it branch by branch until I can finally enter the tree. I see my kits playing. Buck is still asleep. He is, by the kind of expression on his face, is having a more peaceful slumber. Rita turns to me first. Her eyes widen. "Mommy!" She yelps.

I shush her quickly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," I whisper so as not to wake Buck. I crawl a little ways. However, I'm in too much pain to make it to my nest. I just lie down on the floor, exhausted. I wince at the pain.

Rita, against my wishes, goes over to Buck and wakes him up. "Buck! Mommy's hurt!" She yowls.

Buck is immediately alert. Buck turns to me. He gasps and rushes to my side. "Wot 'appened?" Buck asks.

"Rudy…he attacked me…I…I was knocked out against a tree…It's a miracle that I'm alive…I fell into a hole at the bottom of the tree…" I explain. I can hear my kits start to cry from their fear for me. I want very much to comfort them, but I can barely breathe because of the pain.

Buck's eye widens. "Rudy did thi' ta ya?" He gasps. Buck helps me lie down on my nest. I groan from the pain. I squirm a bit, yelping slightly. "Stay still," Buck whispers into my ear.

"How am I supposed to? It hurts like there's no tomorrow!" I yowl. My eye twitches from the pain.

Buck strokes my forehead. "Calm down. I'll ge' ya something ta 'elp ease yer pain an' 'elp yer wound heal. Jus' sit tight," Buck soothes me. He darts out of the tree. I am surprised, seeing as I know that he must still be in pain. I don't understand how he could care enough to tough it out in order to help me.

Buck returns a short while later. I can see herbs, moss, and a cup of water in his paws. The moss, I know, is to stop any possible bleeding should it start up again. Buck sits beside me. "Stay still. I'll clean yer wound an' put a dressing on 't," Buck smiles reassuringly at me.

I nod my head, groaning. Buck begins to clean my wound with the water. I wince, biting back the yelp. Buck puts a poultice of the herbs on my wound and bandages it up. He looks into my eyes. "Tha's done. Now, ge' some rest. It'll feel betta in th' morning," Buck says. I nod my head again. I close my eyes. I am asleep in moments.

I wake up in the early morning. I whimper and squirm from the pain, noticing the nausea that is slowly taking hold. I turn my head slightly. I can see Buck and the kits asleep on their respective nests. "Buck!" I call out in a hoarse whisper.

Buck squirms as he slowly comes to. He turns his face towards me. "Sophie? Wot's wrong?" He asks.

I groan. "I don't…feel so good…" I whimper as pain shoots through me. I curl up in a tighter ball.

Buck puts his paw on my forehead. "Well, ya don' 'ave a fever. I's probably th' pain tha's makin' ya feel sick," Buck points out.

I whimper some more as my stomach cramps up. "I…I think I'm gonna…be sick…" I moan.

Buck's eye widens. "Go ahead. I's alright," he smiles warmly at me.

I know that, soon, I won't have a choice. That is proven when my stomach gives a sudden lurch. I sit up quickly. However, I'm not even able to turn over on my side. I lean forward and begin vomiting on myself. I can't stop. I can feel Buck stroke my head as I continue to heave and retch. I start coughing. Buck pats my back to help stop my choking.

When I finish vomiting, I look up at Buck. A blush begins coating my cheeks. "I…I'm sorry…" I whimper.

"Don' worry 'bout 't. Now, le's ge' ya cleaned up," Buck strokes my forehead. He grabs some water and uses it to clean the vomit from my fur. He helps me lay back down on my nest. I squirm, trying to get comfortable. Buck places his paw on my forehead. "Ge' back ta sleep. I'll be 'ere when ya wake up," Buck says softly. I close my eyes. Soon, I am fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmares

I wake up sometime in the middle of the night. I am in so much pain. I can't even breathe. I can feel tears pricking my eyes. I look around. I see Buck and the kits sleeping nearby. I groan. "Buck!" I call out in a hoarse whisper.

Buck squirms a bit as he wakes up. He comes over to me and sits down beside me. "Sophie, are ya alright?" He asks.

"No…It…it hurts…" I moan, whimpering with the pain.

Buck strokes my forehead. "I kno' 't does. Jus' stay still an' try ta ge' some sleep," Buck smiles softly at me.

I groan. "I…I'll try. Just…stay with me…please?" I ask, reaching out to take Buck's paw.

"Don' worry. I'll stay right 'ere wi' ya," Buck assures me. I smile. I close my eyes with a yawn. Soon, I am fast asleep.

 _I find myself back home in the world above. I am with my three kits. We are in our cave. For a change, we are happy. I am confused by that. Considering where we are right now, I wouldn't think that happiness would be possible._

 _Suddenly, the reason for our unhappiness appears. It is Neon. He bursts into the cave. "Sophie! What are you doing?!" Neon shouts._

 _"Neon, please! We aren't doing anything wrong!" I wail. Fear is very much clear in my eyes._

 _Neon raises his fist and begins beating me. I scream with each hit. "Take that, you foul wretch!" Neon laughs cruelly at my pain._

 _"Help! Help!" I call, despite knowing that no one can hear me. I continue to cry out as Neon's rage is unleashed full force._

 _Suddenly, the hits stop coming. I look up to see Neon turning his face towards the kits. "Now, you will know true suffering!" Neon growls. He lunges at the kits._

 _"Noooo!" I shout as I am forced to watch my kits being torn to shreds…_

"Noooo!" I scream, bolting upright in my nest. I am breathing heavily with one paw on my chest. My eyes are wide with fear and desperation. I look around frantically, barely noticing Buck, as I seek out my kits. I sigh in relief as I see that my kits are asleep, safe and sound.

The feel of a paw on my shoulder finally makes me notice Buck. I look over into Buck's eye. Buck is concerned about me, I can tell. "Are ya 'kay, Sophie?" Buck asks me softly.

I slowly nod my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, that's all," I answer with a fake smile. I'd rather not tell Buck everything concerning my past with Neon, or my current fears.

"'t was worse than tha', wasn't 't?" Buck asks knowingly.

I sigh. "Yeah. I saw Neon. He was beating me. Then, he turned on my kits and…and…murdered them…" I whisper. I look down, my ears pressed against my head. I can feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

Buck strokes my forehead. "Hush, Sophie. I's alright. I kno' 't must be scary, bu' don' worry. Yer kits are jus' fine," Buck smiles comfortingly at me.

I turn my face upward towards Buck. I throw my arms around him and hug him. I bury my face into Buck's chest as I feel my tears fall from my eyes. "I…I just…I'm afraid for them, Buck! I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost them!" I sob.

I feel Buck pat me on the back. "Nothing will 'appen ta them. I'll make sure ah tha'. I promise," Buck whispers into my ear.

Buck continues to hold me as I cry. When my sobs die down, I pull myself away from Buck's embrace. I sniffle and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I look up at Buck. A blush begins coating my cheeks. "I…um…" I stutter.

Surprisingly, Buck appears to be suffering from the same predicament. I can see him begin to blush, too. "Are…are ya 'kay, now?" Buck asks nervously.

I smile. "Yeah. Oh, and Buck? You kinda look like a tomato!" I laugh at his reddened face.

Buck chuckles. "Ha! Tomato yerself!" Buck points to my face.

"Yeah, that's true," I nod my head with a thoughtful look to my face.

Buck smiles at my much brighter mood. "Well, maybe we should ge' back ta sleep," Buck suggests.

"Good idea. My kits will probably wake me up early, wanting some breakfast," I comment.

"Well, I c'n feed them when they wake up. Jus' ge' some sleep," Buck offers.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, 'm sure," Buck answers.

I'm surprised by Buck's offer. However, I just nod my head with a grateful smile on my face. I curl back up on my nest. "Thank you," I whisper. I yawn and close my eyes.

As I fall asleep, I swear that I hear Buck whisper, "Yer welcome." Then, I am in the firm grasp of sleep.


End file.
